


Bring Out The Sinner In Me

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Internal Conflict, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Religion Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: "Put to death therefore what is earthly in you: sexual immorality, impurity, passion, evil desire, and covetousness, which is idolatry, Colossians 3:5. The bible can help you, Er. You just have to let me teach you." Dooo can feel Mcnasty’s sigh before it even reaches his ears and the sound frustrates him. “You are letting sex become your main priority in life! Don’t you want to make it to heaven?” The boy feels himself becoming more and more upset with the prospect of his best friend being made to burn just because he allowed himself to be swayed by these horrid women who surely knew nothing about him. They didn’t know about how Mcnasty would flush when he cried or how his hair looked practically blond in the sunlight. They didn’t know how his hands shook when he was anxious or how hot headed the boy could be about video games. He shouldn’t risk the future of his soul for some floozy that surely wouldn’t remember his name the next day.
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Bring Out The Sinner In Me

Mcnasty’s room is thick with tension before either of the boys even begin to speak. Dooo happened to show up just as another of Mcnasty’s college buddy booty calls finds her way to her car, hardly walking steady on her own two feet. Dooo doesn’t bother trying to start a conversation with her as his stomach twists into uncomfortable knots. Usually he wouldn’t care about his friends getting involved with people sexually, but this is his  _ best friend _ and he can’t allow the boy he grew up with to continue with these shenanigans. 

The man in question figured out what had happened rather quickly when Dooo showed up to their shared apartment and quickly walked in with flushed cheeks and his small book of the New Testament clutched tightly in his hand. Mcnasty had hoped that the girl would scram before Dooo showed up back at the house, but she was always rather clingy after getting off, which was rather unfortunate considering he had to fake his way through cumming in her. 

Lately, Mcnasty has been struggling sexually. He often will get close, but never quite cum. Sometimes he manages to properly get off, though that same desire comes crawling back to him a mere couple of hours later. He knows what his body craves, but knows that it is completely unattainable. His best friend resides a mere room away, studying his bible which he practically has completely memorized while Mcnasty imagines what it may be like to hear him beg to cum. He wonders if the boy would finally for once use “The Lord’s” name in vain, or if he would swear at all. The desire to know these answers burns within him like wildfire, and he isn’t sure how much longer he can be subtle about it. 

“C’mon man, it’s taking over your whole life!” Mcnasty tunes back into the world just in time to hear Dooo begin with the sermon which he has surely heard half a dozen times in the past few weeks. “You have chicks coming in and out of here all the time man! Your dedication is slipping, you’ve not been praying or even thinking about God, have you? He’s not someone that can just be put on hold, Eric!” Mcnasty had never understood why Dooo was so invested in the whole Jesus thing, and  _ really _ didn’t expect it to carry over into their adult life. Yet here they were, in their early 20’s, Dooo still dragging Mcnasty to church every Sunday, and Mcnasty still sitting through it because he can’t get past his puppy love. 

Puppy love may not be the best way to identify what Mcnasty feels for Dooo, but the word he continues to come up with every time his emotions regarding his roommate are brought up scares him more than the feeling itself. In the movies, books and even stories which he heard from friends, the identification of feelings was the easiest part, but he can’t even seem to move past the L word. How does Dooo even feel about homosexuality as a Christian? All of it is just far too difficult. 

Dooo can see that the boy isn’t paying attention to his words, but all he can do is continue his speech. He doesn’t want to give up, he doesn’t want to see his best friend lost to these.. these girls who are slimy and plan to ruin Mcnasty of all good. He doesn’t want his best friend around company such as that, but what else can he do rather than remind the boy of those scriptures which Dooo has to whisper to himself late at night.

"Put to death therefore what is earthly in you: sexual immorality, impurity, passion, evil desire, and covetousness, which is idolatry, Colossians 3:5. The bible can help you, Er. You just have to let me teach you." Dooo can feel Mcnasty’s sigh before it even reaches his ears and the sound frustrates him. “You are letting sex become your main priority in life! Don’t you want to make it to heaven?” The boy feels himself becoming more and more upset with the prospect of his best friend being made to burn just because he allowed himself to be swayed by these horrid women who surely knew nothing about him. They didn’t know about how Mcnasty would flush when he cried or how his hair looked practically blond in the sunlight. They didn’t know how his hands shook when he was anxious or how hot headed the boy could be about video games. He shouldn’t risk the future of his soul for some floozy that surely wouldn’t remember his name the next day. 

Dooo’s chest feels tight, and suddenly he doesn’t remember where he was going with his rambling. He doesn’t want to be in this room anymore and he can feel his nose burning with the first signs of tears. He knows Mcnasty doesn’t give a damn about the fate of his soul, so why should he? There’s just some part of him that hopes Mcnasty will eventually listen to his pleas of desperation.

“I really don’t care about heaven and hell, man. We aren’t kids anymore and that stuff doesn’t even seem real.” Mcnasty leans forward as if to tell Dooo some sort of secret. “You can’t see God, and you have no real proof that he actually even exists,” The man pauses, and bites his lip. Dooo isn’t sure if it is for dramatic effect, or just to be a dick, but the gap in speech sets him on edge. “but if you give me an hour, I can show you that heaven resides here on earth.”

The silence which follows the offer seems louder than if Dooo had screamed in response. Mcnasty is afraid that if he even happens to breathe too loud, the world around them may fall apart. He hadn’t really expected to speak that offer into existence, but now that he has, he is sure there is no way he could ever take it back. The thought had been buzzing around in his head for months, but there is no way that Dooo would ever actually-

“Fine. You get one hour, and when you haven’t changed my mind, you are coming with me to bible study on Wednesday night. I will make sure to restore your faith.” Dooo takes a deep breath as if he is trying to remain stoic despite the topic practically sucking all air out of the room. “I won’t lose my best friend to the sins of the flesh.” The words are sincere, and for a moment Mcnasty feels guilty, but then his eyes flicker down to those delicate hands which he always dreamt of having bound, and he realizes that this is the opportunity of a lifetime. 

“An hour?” Mcnasty tries his best to keep his voice steady, though he is sure that his eyes must reveal his excitement at the prospect of getting to fulfill all of his sick desires. The perfect christian boy being made to obey, being made to beg for something which no God could ever give him: ecstasy. His body shudders subtly at the power which surges through him upon seeing Dooo’s miniscule nod. The boy seems somewhat afraid of the choice he has made- and Mcnasty thrives off of that. He can only hope that this feeling will remain with Dooo until all fear surely fades away to pleasure. He plans to give this boy a taste of the drug which he so denied thus far- and get him addicted. “When?” 

Dooo finds himself taken aback by the question. He had thrown out the offer without giving it much thought, and Mcnasty’s willingness finds him speechless. He shrugs his shoulders, though he knows the action looks somewhat tense and awkward. “I don’t have anything going on tod-”

His words are quickly cut off by Mcnasty standing to his feet and pressing him against the wall. In the moment, he feels small, but the space between them is infinitely smaller. Dooo finds his hands pressed against Mcnasty’s chest, though his fingers curl into the fabric of his jacket as if to pull the man closer. He slept in this hoodie once in high school, and those nights of sexual indiscretion are all that reside in his mind now. He can practically feel the tendrils of sin wrapping around his hands, guiding his fingertips to grip the boy tighter. These feelings are mere figments of his imagination. He doesn’t feel any sort of way for Mcnasty other than platonic. This is his keeping a promise, that is all.

There is a moment of still longing as the boys stare at one another. Their lips practically share the same air and yet they are miles apart. “Suppose I should time this, then.” Mcnasty whispers quietly as he digs his phone out of his pocket. A timer is set and the phone is thrown onto the desk beside them. Dooo doesn’t bother watching it land; he is too focused on the man who has allowed a hand to rest on Dooo’s hip. His large hands only make Dooo feel smaller, and a small whimper is pulled from his body; a reaction he never would have expected even from himself. 

He is aware of his own habits, though they are few and far between. On the nights he is weak, he rolls the blanket up between his thighs and allows himself to grind against it until his body is rid of need. These times are always when Mcnasty isn’t home, for he can’t allow his falters in faith to be heard by the man who is already wandering from the almighty. What he isn’t aware of are Mcnasty’s habits and how much further beyond the line they may be from what Dooo himself has done. A shudder runs through him and he closes his eyes to pray, trying not to focus on the stir of warmth which plagues his stomach. 

Dooo gasps as Mcnasty’s hand wraps around his throat, startling him into looking back up at the man, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and intrigue. Dooo’s hand quickly wraps around Mcnasty’s wrist, a weak attempt to pull the man away. He knows that the attempt is futile, considering how time and time again the taller man has taken the opportunity to prove his superior strength. He is fairly sure that the man would never hurt him, but the fact that his life resides within the hands of someone who could be seen as a potential threat sends a flutter of excitement through his body. 

“Now, since I am going to be taking you to heaven, I’m gonna need you to listen carefully and obey every word.” Mcnasty’s lips pull up into a smile which is somehow simultaneously familiar and overwhelmingly foreign, just like the rest of this experience. Dooo finds his lungs aching slightly with the need for oxygen, and he grasps onto Mcnasty’s wrist tighter. “Got it angel?” Dooo feels compelled to nod, though he has some qualms about what exactly he is agreeing to. He trusts his best friend completely, and knows that no matter what the agreement was, the man would stop if told.

Dooo’s knees buckle as the grip on his neck turns loose. Within a second, the hand he was attempting to push away is the only thing keeping him from falling. He finds himself overwhelmed by the change from being forced to surrender power immediately shifting to power being willingly offered. Mcnasty’s laugh seems to echo in his ears as Dooo finds himself succumbing to the desire of falling under the man’s spell. 

Dooo quickly pulls himself up and pushes Mcnasty’s hand away, savoring the air circulating his lungs. “What do you want me to be doin’?”He despises the way his voice pitches up, as if he has already given up his masculinity. He recognizes the tone from his nights alone with his thoughts and the blanket between his thighs, and quickly shakes his head as if it may rid him of that thought process. 

Mcnasty rolls his eyes and quickly grabs Dooo’s hand, guiding him to the bed before pushing him down against the covers. “I just need you to sit here and look pretty for me. Give me two seconds.” His voice is oddly calming compared to his actions, and the drastic difference sends Dooo’s already racing mind into overdrive. Despite his racing thoughts, Dooo nods and situates himself properly on the edge of the bed. He tries his best to ignore the heat gathering in the apples of his cheeks, but he knows he is likely bright red anyway. 

The sounds of Mcnasty digging through his drawers sounds almost too loud in the otherwise silent room. Dooo can’t help but glance over to where Mcnasty is shuffling through his various items. His eyes widen when he catches glimpses of oddly shaped toys and an assortment of unfamiliar things which are quickly shoved aside for a rather long piece of red rope. He quickly snaps his head forward when Mcnasty straightens, and he finds himself struggling to catch his breath. The thought of those ropes being used to restrain him sends his emotions off to play a game of tennis, bouncing between excitement and anxiety. 

The boy straightens his posture and takes deep breaths as Mcnasty’s knee causes the bed to dip next to him. His restraint fumbles as he finds himself desperate to say something, to ask how he can help. His mind is slipping and he isn’t sure he knows how to make it stop. Dooo jolts somewhat in surprise at the sudden warmth of Mcnasty’s hands guiding his own to join together behind his back. “It’s alright, buddy. I’ve got you.” That same familiar voice brings comfort, and Dooo’s eyes close for a second to process his emotions. 

_ Buddy? _ The slight twist in Dooo’s stomach makes him wonder if he is alone in yearning for something more than a promiscuous relationship with the boy he used to tease for not being able to hold a proper pitch in church. Is this what being friends with benefits feels like? Because if so, he quickly needs to learn home remedies or comb through the bible for scripture on how to rid oneself of emotional wounds. 

Dooo squirms slightly when Mcnasty begins to tighten the rope around his wrists. Red alarms go off in his head at the lack of control he suddenly has, but he knows that he can trust his best friend more than anyone. The rough edges rub uncomfortably, but he keeps quiet. Already ten minutes have passed, though he is flustered beyond belief. Mcnasty has strayed much further from God than he ever could have realized, and for a brief moment, Dooo worries that he won’t be able to bring the boy back from this. 

Dooo chews on the inside of his cheek in contemplation for a moment as Mcnasty ties a rather secure knot that Dooo knows he surely won’t be able to escape from. The air smells faintly of musk and the boy realizes that Mcnasty likely removed his own shirt in the process of preparation. He doesn’t even know what the boy is planning on doing to him, but it’s likely that Dooo will have to repent a million times over for it. He believes that the experience will be worth it if he can only get Mcnasty to return to Christ. 

‘You know,” Dooo flinches slightly at how loud his own voice sounds against the overwhelming silence. “The ropes are likely an attempt at being in control, right? The bible says ‘Do not be anxious about anything, but in everything by prayer an-”

“And supplication with Thanksgiving let your request be made known by God.’ Yeah, I was there for that bible study. Philipians 4:6.” The quick comeback serves only to seal Dooo’s lips and he finds himself at a loss for words. The man is right, they grew up in the same church, attended the same lessons and yet- Mcnasty is pressing his lips to Dooo’s burning skin and he suddenly can’t remember the other bible verses he once learned to give up being so controlling. He is sure they will return to reprimand him once that ungodly lust-driven desire has faded. 

A soft sigh blows past Dooo’s lips as Mcnasty’s hands skirt along his hips, fingers wandering beneath the hem of his shirt. Fire follows Mcnasty’s touch, though the air around them has turned cold enough to leave goosebumps on his skin. Dooo isn’t sure whether to even try pushing the hands away because something within him has an intense desire to give himself over willingly. Stars dance behind his eyelids as Mcnasty’s teeth find purchase at the base of his throat, and Dooo believes that there must have been some sort of pre-laid out map to show where all of his sensitive spots reside. 

“Now, has your God ever made you feel anything like that before, Eric?” Mcnasty’s tone is patronizing, almost as if he is speaking to a child. Dooo feels something akin to anger, almost as if he has been insulted directly by Mcnasty’s words. Of course God has never forced him to commit a sin such as this, and despite the fact that his body responds to it, he knows it is against His word. 

“He doesn’t need to. He already has my undivided devotion.” His words wobble slightly, as he is fabricating a complete and utter lie. Dooo cannot deny that there is an obstruction to his devotion that just happens to be dressed up in an oversized red hoodie and messy, dirty blond hair. Despite this, he feels the need to defend his God, even though this is his best friend who he once knew to be a follower as well. 

Mcnasty’s following quiet chuckle sends shivers through Dooo, making him aware of exactly how close the man was. “I don’t doubt that he does, but your body doesn’t seem to quite have the same ideas.” The words hit Dooo like a truck and he slowly opens his eyes to look down at himself. The blush has traveled down to his chest, and the outline of his arousal resides prominently within his jeans. He takes a deep breath to try and settle himself as the realization of how  _ large  _ Mcnasty’s hands are compared to his chest sinks in. The goosebumps on his arms haven’t receded, and he isn’t sure that he can rightly deny Mcnasty’s implications.

“Of course the flesh would fall for these tricks of pleasure, but I shall not stray from God.” Dooo’s mouth runs faster than his mind and he is thankful for that for once because his brain is only coming up with blanks. Mcnasty moves out from behind him, and slowly makes his way around the boy, lips pulled back into a snarl. Fire dances behind his eyes and Dooo can’t help the soft plea which tumbles from his lips. “Eric, you don’t have to do this. The devil has ahold of you, and we can save you from that!” He knows the words are futile, and he isn’t even sure that he wants whatever this is to stop, though bible verses dance through his brain. They taunt him with his inability to form a coherent sentence. 

Mcnasty watches Dooo with curiosity, watching how his wall of sexual repression cracks slowly, revealing the fiend of desperation beneath. He bites back a laugh as a particular bible verse comes to mind, and he grabs Dooo’s jaw to force eye contact. “Submit yourself therefore to me. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you. James chapter four, verse seven.” His smile grows as he watches Dooo’s eyes flicker from one iris to the other, taking deep breaths as confusion and arousal dance across his features. 

“That… That’s not the verse, Eric. You know it’s not-” Dooo protests, but Mcnasty quickly cuts him off by dropping that hand down to wrap around his throat once more. His eyes narrow down at the boy, who is squirming now in the rope, as if trying to find out some way to escape. 

“I’m your God now, Eric. You are merely my disciple.” Mcnasty can’t hide the shudder of power which surges through him at the way Dooo slowly nods. He has his hooks dug in deep, and now all he has to do is pull the boy out of coherency. The boy is struggling for air, and Mcnasty finds himself distracted by the shine of his pretty pink lips. “Awe.. someone’s drooling for me.” He allows his grip to fall loose and drags his thumb across the swollen flesh, gathering saliva on it. Dooo watches with hazy eyes as Mcnasty lifts the digit to his mouth, tongue wrapping around the digit to taste him. The tall man allows his eyes to drift shut as he hums quietly. “Good boy.”

Dooo thinks he may have a heart attack before the night is over. His heartbeat roars in his ears as he watches the man before him allow his hand to drift down to his belt. The desire to participate has his hands tingling, but Dooo remains still, his own mind prohibiting him from committing to any single action. Mcnasty is teasing him, and they both know it. Time ticks away quickly, but some part of them is aware of the fact that an alarm won’t stop them once they’ve fallen into the depths of sin.

The slow movements are suddenly switched to rapid ones as Mcnasty pushes the boy down on the bed and straddles his hips, making sure to hover rather than rest his full weight. His eyes flicker across Dooo’s body, taking tabs on the strain of his shoulders, the way his hips writhe and how the shirt remains bunched up around his chest. The boy has an aura not unlike an angel, and Mcnasty plans on tainting his holy soul. 

“I’m gonna make you feel really good, baby boy. You just sit there and don’t move a muscle.” Mcnasty’s voice somehow manages to sound close yet miles away. Dooo isn’t sure if that is an effect of the arousal or the dizziness. He doesn’t even attempt to disobey the command, after all, he promised the man an hour. 

With a glance, Mcnasty can see that there is still 42 minutes left on the clock, but he doesn’t speed up his actions. He knows that if he moves too quickly, the boy will turn loose of desire and flee. He simply can’t risk losing this opportunity that he has been desperate to find for years. For the first time, Mcnasty allows himself to properly appreciate the boy beneath him. His pale expanse of skin leaves Mcnasty’s head spinning and those delicate features turned up into a look of curiosity makes the man see stars. This boy has been his roommate for two years, and his best friend for twelve, but never once has he seen Dooo sprawled out and blushing, looking almost pathetic. 

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Dooo’s voice sounds nervous as he breaks the silence. Mcnasty allows his eyes to drift up and meet the man’s, a small smile on his face despite the fact that his body clings to sexual desire. 

“Just admiring what’s mine for the next little while.” Mcnasty chooses his words carefully, hoping the inflection of serenity will remind Dooo that he still has the choice to back out if he so pleases. He can tell by the way Dooo’s hips roll up into nothing that he likely is too far gone for that at this point. 

“I don’t belong to you. My body is a temple created only to serve-” Dooo begins to speak up against Mcnasty, giving the same spiel that he has repeated time and time again upon being asked about his virginity. Mcnasty isn’t having it this time, and quickly cuts the boy off by rutting their hips together harshly. “Lord have mercy on me-” Dooo whimpers out, eyes closing as his shoulders strain in an attempt to free his hands from their confines. 

“That’s exactly what I thought.” Mcnasty laughs, though the sound is humorless. He wants the boy to fear him in this moment, he has that desire to have the boy respect him in the same way he respects this faceless entity. He is jealous, and he wants to rewire the inner workings of Dooo’s brain so that he may worship  _ him _ in the same way. 

This of course is nothing like what Mcnasty would want outside of the bedroom, but he knows that this relationship likely won’t extend outside of sexual desire. He allows his mind to wander for a moment, thinking on what it would be like to be able to wake his best friend up with kisses rather than throwing things at him, and what it would feel like to hold someone at night when his mind races too fast. Mcnasty only allows those thoughts to linger for a moment before he presses the thoughts away by sliding down Dooo’s body to rest on the floor between his legs. 

Mcnasty isn’t typically the type to suck others off, but he knows that he has to get Dooo going properly before even attempting to properly undress himself. He knows that the boy might cum from this alone, but he can’t find it in himself to care. He simply needs to know what this boy tastes like, what he sounds like, how Dooo’s cock feels heavy and throbbing against his tongue. 

Dooo can’t help but squirm as Mcnasty’s hands invade him, pulling away his jeans as if he had done it a million times before. His thighs tremble despite the fact that he has had no stimulation at all. They close naturally in an attempt to hide himself, but the way his hips buck show no indication that he wants anything less than this. Mcnasty moves slowly, as if waiting for Dooo to protest his actions. The man knows he should, and knows that it is what God would want, but he finds himself unable to stop entertaining the curiosity which consumes him at the visual of Mcnasty’s head so close to his need. 

The sound of clothes being discarded is all that can be heard and idly, Mcnasty wonders if he should have turned on some music before getting on his knees. That thought quickly slips away when he discards Dooo’s jeans and is shown the outline of Dooo’s cock against his faded grey boxers. A dark wet patch has already gathered at the tip, and Mcnasty finds himself struggling to breathe. Out of all of the people he has been with so far, he has never seen any of them become so needy so quickly, especially not when they haven’t even kissed. 

“Look at you… so pretty.” Mcnasty can’t help the praise which spills from his mouth. He knows that Dooo is already desperate enough, but he can see by the way the boy twitches that the words did indeed have a positive effect. The smell of need hits him and suddenly he is aware of how much his mouth waters for this, how much his body craves to drive this boy mad. 

Mcnasty makes short work of removing the boxers before he quickly wraps his lips around Dooo’s tip. His body shudders as the first cry of pleasure emits from the boy above him and he can’t help but feel accomplished. He has the boy within his grasp, and he knows that it has been done. Dooo has succumbed to the filth of the flesh. 

Dooo can’t seem to stay still as Mcnasty traces veins with the tip of his tongue, eliciting soft whimpers and pitchy whines from the boy who has given up fighting against the restraints. He knows the boy surely isn’t even doing all he can considering the way his hands serve to hold Dooo’s hips down and keep his cock resting in just the front of his mouth. His lips suction lightly and his tongue teases just beneath the head, sending flames through Dooo’s nerves that he is sure an ice bath wouldn’t be able to extinguish.

Dooo feels a familiar ache build in his stomach that he is sure has everything to do with proximity and he quickly tries to warn the boy, not sure he wants it to end so soon. “E-mmh Eric..” His voice is hardly more than a desperate whine, but Mcnasty seems to understand as he pulls away, still firmly holding Dooo’s hips in place. The boy attempts to buck his hips up, eyes rolling back as his body attempts to find purchase against absolutely anything in order to reach that final high. He knows there is surely plenty of time left, and he doesn’t want this to end, but only just now does he realize exactly how long it has been since he has rid himself of all need and his body is desperate. 

Dooo raises his head just in time to watch Mcnasty’s eyes roll back as his warm pink tongue drags along the thick shaft of Dooo’s cock, lingering to rub just beneath the tip and he is suddenly gone. His body trembles as rope after rope of cum paints Mcnasty’s tongue and lips. The boy holds him still, but his whole body shudders as his release overwhelms him, takes him away from the room for a moment. 

Mcnasty watches as the boy falls apart, his eyes hazy as the final twitches of pleasure finally fade. He knows the boy will be out of it for at least a few minutes, and he gets a plan as he examines the amount which his best friend just came on him. Surely the boy has plenty enough within him for one more round. Maybe this one will last a little bit longer. 

The sounds of Dooo’s heavy panting is all that can be heard as Mcnasty shuffles around the boy, cleaning himself up with the shirt on the floor before lifting the boy from where he lie in bliss. It doesn’t take him more than a few seconds to undo the knots and remove Dooo’s shirt. He rubs at the shoulders for a moment before working to tie new knots, these ones much less uncomfortable for a longer period of time. 

He works quickly, his hours of watching youtube tutorials coming to mind as he bounds Dooo’s hands to his thighs, making sure that he has the ability to spread his thighs still without being able to touch himself. It’s a rather complicated knot, but he knows that it will stay as he finally gets Dooo to the point of no return.

Dooo’s body immediately begins to writhe when Mcnasty’s hand wraps around his cock and begins slow pumps. The boy’s head presses back against Mcnasty’s shoulder as he takes in his surroundings once more, overly aware of his best friend pressing soft kisses to the underside of his jaw. The soft touches send butterflies to his stomach, but those feelings are overshadowed by the onslaught of stimulation to his already oversensitive nerves. The boy tries to close his thighs, but the ropes merely pull tighter and he finds himself unable to do anything at all. 

“Eric, Eric- gosh please sl- ah- oh please..” His words are an incoherent jumble and despite the fact that he is overwhelmed, he can’t bring it in himself to tell the man to stop, because he doesn’t think that is what he really wants. 

“All you have to do is confess your sins to  _ me _ . I am faithful and I shall forgive you of your sins and cleanse you of all unrighteousness. That’s exactly what I said in 1 John 1:9 is it not?” Mcnasty’s words serve to baffle Dooo and leave him speechless, fully aware of the fact that the words have been twisted, that Mcnasty has done the unspeakable by putting himself in God’s place. His tongue feels heavy and he is sure that his head may explode if Mcnasty continues to toy with him like this. 

“Eric you can’t say th-” Mcnasty quickly cuts him off again, voice low and harsh against the soft tones of Dooo’s own whines. 

“Who are you to question your God? Don’t you realize I could destroy you?” Mcnasty accents his words by wrapping a hand around Dooo’s throat and pumping his cock faster. The boy can’t seem to answer as his mouth falls open in a silent scream and his body spasms, fucking up into his fist despite it being so soon after the first time. He had never gone this far, never allowed his body to take him for a second round as reason always creeps in alongside the guilt. Now, with the pleasure consuming him like wildfire, he can’t bring himself to deny his body the sin. 

Dooo’s head spins as what Mcnasty wants begins to truly sink in. He wants to be worshipped, to be sanctified in the words of Dooo himself. The twisted verses, the calculated actions to have the boy bend to his very will- it was all in order to work himself into a place of power, and Dooo finds himself submitting to it entirely. He finds himself wanting to give in, despite the knowledge of what hellfire awaits him for committing to something such as this so willingly. He wants,  _ needs _ this to keep going, because he can’t handle this prolonginging any longer. 

As suddenly as the pleasure started, it stops again, leaving Dooo a flustered mess of pleading and writhing. Mcnasty can hardly interpret the words so far, but all he knows is he hasn’t heard a swear nor the Lord’s name taken in vain. Some part of him knows that he won’t have considered his job done until he receives both. He has too much pride, and that same desire within him claws at his insides, telling him to strive for more, to put the boy at his wits end. He wants to hear this precious christian boy speak in tongues for him.

Mcnasty’s fingers grasp the lube from beside him, diligently covering his fingertips with the substance before pushing Dooo’s thighs further apart. The boy is practically limp beneath him, and he wants to take advantage of his blissful state so that he may get past the slight burn of stretching before Dooo’s world comes back into focus. His fingers prod at the muscle, smiling slightly at the way it flutters beneath his touch. 

The man focuses intently on Dooo as he works to stretch him out slowly. Soft bites on his neck with every stretch of his fingertips; praise with every whimper that falls from Dooo’s lips. It’s a slow process, but Mcnasty doesn’t mind. He knows that despite the fact the clock only reads twelve and a half minutes, Dooo is surely too far gone for the time to matter. 

“Oh- Oh gosh, please do that again!” Dooo cries out in desperation as Mcnasty’s fingers prod at sensitive nerves, making his hips buck up. Mcnasty focuses on his fingertips, ignoring the ache and stretching them in hopes of finding that spot which Dooo reacted so strongly to. The boy’s movements only served to move him away from it, but Mcnasty finds himself enjoying the pleading nonetheless. “Oh please, please, please, I need it-” Dooo’s voice begins to pitch as his hips roll with wild abandon in search for the momentary bliss once more. 

Mcnasty grins as an idea pops into his head and he leans down to whisper quietly to the boy who is twitching and grinding his hips down against the fingers which have stilled. “I wanna hear you say my name.” He can feel the power rush through him as Dooo takes a shuddering breath and tries to think. 

“Eric… Please.” Dooo’s voice is just above a whisper. Mcnasty watches as his cock twitches pathetically towards Mcnasty’s arm, which flexes and releases with each slow drag of his fingertips against Dooo’s inner walls.

“No darling, that’s not it.” The tension which surrounds the two falls heavy upon them, and they are sure that there is no way things will ever be the same between them again. This is a step past anything else that could have ever defined them. Sex is one thing, but for Dooo to give up this part of himself would mean that he has placed Mcnasty on a pedestal higher than religion itself. 

The man almost begins to question whether he should back out of the request, but before he can, Dooo’s eyes roll back to look up at him. “Please God, I pray you fulfill this request which I ask of you.” He maintains eye contact as he practically signs his soul away to the devil with his words and allows his mouth to fall open as Mcnasty begins to ruthlessly fuck his hole with those fingers. His world has shattered, and it is all thanks to his best friend. 

“That’s my good boy. Are you ready to give yourself to God?” Mcnasty pushes the boy up as he works his lubed hand over his cock, leaving it slick and sensitive to the touch. He glances up just in time to watch the boy nod desperately, not moving an inch from the position that Mcnasty forced him into. “Good. I want you to ride me, and watch yourself in the mirror.” Mcnasty glances up, thankful that he left the bathroom door open earlier so he can clearly see Dooo now, though not himself. It wasn’t particularly planned, but he liked the idea of wrecking the boy in this manor. “I want you to see how good heavenly bliss looks on you.” 

Dooo nods once more, head falling forward slightly as he gets the first look at himself. His pale skin is littered with bite marks, his lips are swollen from where he has surely dug his teeth into them in an attempt to stay quiet. His eyes are blown to the point of hardly being recognizable, his hair, which is usually so well kept, has fallen into a disarray. The boy to blame leans back against his arms, just barely out of the line of sight. It looks as though Dooo is being pleasured by an invisible entity- by someone who isn’t there. 

It’s as if Mcnasty is on an emotional rollercoaster as he watches the emotions flicker across Dooo’s face one by one, biting his lip as they become progressively more ruined. His eyes fall to where Dooo rests on his knees, waiting for some further instruction. Mcnasty decides to act rather than speak, as the boy’s beauty has left him practically speechless. The pale expanse of his body calls to be praised and Mcnasty can’t help but oblige. He presses his lips against Dooo’s spine, and watches as goosebumps form along the back of his arms. 

Mcnasty looks down at himself and watches as he guides Dooo to slowly sink on his cock; taking him inch by inch as if his body was made for this sole purpose alone. The bed trembles slightly as Dooo’s thighs begin to shake from the exertion of holding himself up. Mcnasty can’t help but chuckle as he watches Dooo’s eyebrows pinch and his mouth fall open in a silent, earth shattering moan. Mcnasty has to force himself to take a breath as Dooo’s eyes flutter and his body clenches in a moment of ecstasy. 

Mcnasty gasps as Dooo begins to sink faster, and quickly grabs his hips to still the boy. “Hey, hey, slow down-” Before he can properly get the words out, Dooo is rolling his hips, trying frantically to push himself further. His body yearns for more, he knows that he needs this more than anything right now and desperation has overridden any other coherent thought. 

“Please- I swear I’ll be good.” His eyes flutter open as he watches himself and for a moment, he doesn’t recognize the boy who looks overly pornographic staring back at him. He can’t find the will within him to focus on that when his body is desperate to take Mcnasty further, to experience this ache throughout his whole body. It’s a pleasure-filled burn that has become addictive in the blink of an eye. He is sure he will never have enough of this, and oddly enough, that thought doesn’t scare him at all. 

Mcnasty guides the boy, making sure to take it slow as he sinks down the final few inches, sighing quietly with relief when the boy finally settles completely on his lap. “Allow the power of God to fill you, and make you more powerful in all of your endeavors.” He says the words with a joking smile, though he is sure that Dooo isn’t paying attention to what he is saying at all. He finds himself enamored in watching the pink of the boy’s cheeks travel down to his neck and chest. The blotchy spots of red only serve to make the pale skin of his arms stand out, and for what seems like the millionth time in their years of friendship, Mcnasty finds himself speechless at the angelic beauty of his best friend. 

It seems like hardly any time has passed before Dooo is attempting to push himself back up, only to drop back down again. “Oh, God yes..” Mcnasty has to take a steadying breath as the words hit him like a truck. Dooo doesn’t even seem to notice Mcnasty’s fingers digging into his sides as he pushes himself up and drops down again quickly. “Fuck..” He whispers beneath his breath, and Mcnasty has to keep himself from bucking up into the boy right then. The drag of his best friend’s accent has his eyes rolling back into his head. Who knew a curse word could sound so holy on the lips of an angel?

Dooo’s hands brace against his rope clad thighs as he words to push himself up again, angling differently as if the slight change may bring back that momentary spark he felt from Mcnasty’s calloused fingertips. He quickly repeats the action again, and again. The drag turns from a slight sting to overwhelming pleasure and he isn’t sure he ever wants this to end. Mcnasty is swearing in biblical terms, but Dooo’s mind has fallen too far from coherency to even attempt to understand the tangle of speech. 

Mcnasty reaches towards his bedside table, quickly wrapping his fingers around the heavy metal as yet another rush of power surges through him. He can distantly hear the alarm beginning to go off, but the sound only seems to spur Dooo on to bounce faster, and Mcnasty can feel the familiar simmering burn in his stomach. 

The room turns rapidly warmer as Mcnasty flips open the blade, and grips Dooo tightly to keep him still. Slow thrusts upward serve to make the boy whimper and Mcnasty can’t help his quiet chuckle as he presses the blade he specifically keeps dull for this purpose against the pale skin of Dooo’s throat. . 

“Do you have anything to say to your God now, Eric?” Mcnasty’s voice is low, just above a growl. This person which Dooo leans against is so different than his best friend ever was. It’s becoming difficult to keep his breaths shallow as the fear of Mcnasty’s blade slicing his skin sends panic through his body. He can almost imagine the sting of metal piercing him, marking him and a shudder rolls through the boy. He tries to lift his hands away from his thighs where they are bound, but Mcnasty’s knots are too tight and he knows that it is useless to even attempt it.

“Forgive me father, for my sins have caught up to me. I ask thee to spare my life so I may indulge in these pleasures of the flesh.” His words are a babble, and the sadistic laughter which erupts from Mcnasty only serves to make the moment more real. It’s so familiar, and yet so different from everything he has ever experienced. Dooo isn’t sure if this is an experience akin to heaven or hell. Those familiar Bible verses flick through his brain but he knows they are of no use to him anymore, and he doesn’t want to think about them. His God is providing him with all he could ever ask for, and asking for nothing in return. He desires to give himself over to this person who he is only just now seeing for the first time. 

Mcnasty’s hips piston faster as Dooo watches himself in the mirror. The contrast of black metal against pale white skin has the boys transfixed and some part of him enjoys knowing that the person beneath him quite literally holds Dooo’s fate in his hands. He had never thought of himself as the type of person who would want to willingly give up his life so that someone else could take it if they pleased, but he can feel his cock drooling against the ropes and knows that the knife has much to do with it. 

“Fuck, Er, you feel so good.” Mcnasty’s voice is hardly anything more than vibration between Dooo’s shoulder blades, but it is just enough to remind Dooo that this is, in fact, his best friend. In a single moment, he is reminded of all of the times which they spent alone together; all of the longing, the stolen glances, the hidden touches. He is reminded of what he expected them to become, and his eyes trace their outlines in the mirror as he sees what they are now, and somehow the moment becomes much more real.

Pleasure shoots through Dooo’s body and suddenly he is engulfed in that familiar warmth once more. His body goes tense as Mcnasty shifts just slightly and begins to press the length of his cock directly into the tight ball of nerves which sends Dooo reeling. The man trembles as he falls apart, his eyes roll back while loud moans of praise echo throughout their otherwise empty apartment. His body collapses against Mcnasty as white floods his vision and for a moment, he thinks the pleasure may never end. 

Mcnasty groans as Dooo’s hole flutters with pleasure, and his eyes close as he listens to the frantic cries of the boy he loves fall from swollen lips. It’s not quite enough to get him there, but he can’t find it in himself to care while he listens to Dooo’s angelic sounds. 

Dooo can hardly think past the dull throbbing of his orgasm ebbing away and the stabbing ache in his shoulders as the rope rubs against his sore wrists. His body’s desire has fallen almost null and yet he doesn’t feel quite satiated just yet. He has the desire to watch Mcnasty fall apart, to hear his moans plateau, to know just as much about his roommate’s vulnerable side as he now knows about his own. 

He can just barely hear the rustling of Mcnasty’s rapid movement over the sound of his own heartbeat. His eyes roll as he attempts to remember how to open them and forces himself to speak despite his body willing him to rest. 

“It is a sin to let your seed touch the ground.” Dooo rasps and allows his tongue to loll from his mouth, granting silent permission to taint that which was once used to spread the word of God. “Allow me to save you from thine own indiscretions. Please.” He knows it sounds pathetic to ask Mcnasty to cum in his mouth in such a way, but he can’t stop himself. The desire burns like none other, and he can’t find it in himself to repress this gluttony. 

Mcnasty swears beneath his breath as he adjusts the boy so his head hangs from the edge of the mattress. He knows that he won’t be anywhere near able to take down the whole thing, but Mcnasty is close enough that it won’t matter anyway. His hand works to steadily stroke himself as Dooo whimpers, reaching out to him with grabby hands as if desperation has taken away his ability to form a coherent sentence. “Please.” The boy whispers again and Mcnasty finally decides that he can’t really hold out any longer. 

The first point of contact where Dooo’s tongue meets Mcnasty’s cock sets his body on fire. His focus being mostly on Dooo had sent his senses into overdrive and now Mcnasty has to brace his hands on either side of the boy’s torso. His hips shudder as he attempts to hold himself still, wanting to take this slow as well. He knows that this is Dooo’s first time, and he can’t rush the boy through any part of this if he ever wants it to happen again.

Dooo drags the flat of his tongue along the shaft, allowing his eyes to close as his lips wrap around the tip. Prayers fade away to the sound of Mcnasty’s quiet grunts of pleasure, and Dooo doesn’t bother trying to retrieve them. He falls into a state of focus, half hazy with his body’s desire to sleep. It doesn’t seem to matter as Mcnasty’s curses begin to string together into incoherent swears. Whatever pace had been built seems to quickly fall apart as the man quickly begins to tap Dooo’s shoulder as a warning. 

The taste isn’t particularly pleasant, but Dooo doesn’t complain as Mcnasty’s cum paints the back of his throat and his tongue. He struggles, but resists the urge to try and be rid of the liquid immediately so he can allow Mcnasty to see the mess he has made of him. Idly, Dooo wonders if the alarm shut off on his own or if it would ring again in a few minutes. He doesn’t bother trying to ask as he pushes himself up to an almost-sitting position. He struggles to keep his eyes open as he looks up at Mcnasty, allowing his tongue to loll once more. 

“Jesus Christ, Eric.” The words themselves which would have once seemed blasphemous to Dooo, are almost considered laughable in the moment. The boy quickly swallows with a smile and allows himself to be coddled as Mcnasty wraps his arms around the boy and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “You are so fucking perfect..” Dooo barely hears the words as he begins to fade away, though he can easily feel the pressure of Mcnasty’s chapped lips pressed against his own. A smile finds him just before sleep does, and he hopes that Mcnasty will still be there when he wakes up.

He has submitted entirely to this power higher than himself. He is a slave to this heavenly pleasure, and he couldn’t care less. There was never a devil guiding him, nor could there ever have been a god able to give him something better than this. Mcnasty has shown him something no Bible could ever have covered, and it’s as if a weight has been released from his shoulders. There is no longer any sort of desperation, any form of yearning within him. He is free.

This is bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you ever wanna reach out to talk about hcs or even suggest something I should write in the future, feel free to DM me on twitter or insta @Simping_Soup!! Have a great day :D!


End file.
